


7 Things I Hate About You

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: uju's crumbs collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon as themselves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UJU - Freeform, i am a crumbs collector, jihoon has a son, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: “Daddy, can you tell me a story?”“What story do you want, baby universe?”“The legend of your ex-boyfriend.”Jihoon’s son, Uju, asks him questions about his ex-boyfriend and he gladly tells him about it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: uju's crumbs collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	7 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, this is a birthday fic for soonyoung 🌠 i posted it on twitter already and i forgot to post it here lol so enjoooy~ uwu
> 
> — disclaimer: these are in reference to some canon!soonhoon crumbs these past few months. i am in no way claiming that what’s written here are real, okay? 
> 
> — HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KWON SOONYOUNG! 🐯

Jihoon felt something shaking the bed. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a little figure jumping up and down the bed.  
  


It’s his son, **Uju**. 

“Daddy~ wake up! Wake up!” The little boy continuously said as he continued jumping up and down. 

Jihoon chuckled as he pulled his son down to sit. “Uju-yah~ it’s only 6 in the morning. What do you want?” 

“But, we have a lot of things to do today,” Uju said as he made an attempt to stand up again but Jihoon pulled him down again, making the little boy fall down beside him. Jihoon trapped him with his one leg and arm so the boy won’t escape. 

“Sleep some more~ We have all day to do that,” Jihoon told his son who’s trapped in his arms. 

“Then, can you tell me a story, Daddy?” 

“What story do you want, baby universe?” Jihoon asked as he booped Uju’s nose. 

The little boy with chinky eyes and a dimple on the corner of his lips just grinned at him. “The legend of your ex-boyfriend.” 

The guy chuckled at his son’s request. “You really like hearing that story, don’t you?” 

Uju pouted. “It’s because you always fail to finish it every time, that’s why.” 

Jihoon adjusted his body. He lay on his side, his elbow supporting his head as he caressed Uju’s soft black hair. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you about him.” 

Uju clapped happily. “Yehet~” 

“These are the 7 things I hate about my ex-boyfriend,” Jihoon added that made Uju clutched on his blanket tight, stars twinkling inside his eyes like he’s about to listen to a classic bedtime story of sort. 

“Number one, _I hate that he is a fool_...”

“A fool?” 

“Hmm, a complete idiot.” Jihoon laughed. 

🌠🌠🌠

“Cheol hyung!” Jihoon called as he saw the older trainee standing weirdly with the others outside a room, trying to peek at something.

The older quickly sssh-ed him. “Ya! Jihoon! Sssh!” He half-whispered, half-shouted. 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked, puzzled as to why they’re all hiding. “Why are you all hiding?” 

Seungcheol pointed at the window. “There are new trainees.” 

Jihoon gasped. “Really?” He cracked his knuckles. “Then that means new kids are going to train with us.” He tiptoed, trying to reach the window but he failed. “I want to see them too.” 

Cheol sat and offered Jihoon to step on his legs to which the latter gladly took. “Go. They said someone there actually agreed after being offered an ice cream by our staff.” 

Jihoon almost choked on his own spit. “What the actual fuck?! What an idiot.” 

“Tell me if there’s anyone good,” Seungcheol said and Jihoon gave him a thumbs up.

The moment Jihoon managed to peep through the window, someone went up to the front. Slanted eyes, bunched-up cheeks...braces. 

“Hello! I’m Kwon Soonyoung from Namyangju. Please take care of me!” The guy said cheerfully.

Jihoon snorted. “Hyung, I’m guessing he’s the guy who got lured by an ice cream.”

Cheol grunted, trying to hold Jihoon steadily. “How do you even know that?”

Jihoon scrunched his nose. “I just feel like it’s him. He looks like an idiot—”

He was cut off when the guy started dancing. The way he looks at the people watching him, it feels like he’s gonna break the windows inside that room.

The guy turned and he met eyes with Jihoon. 

The latter felt something... _unusual_. Why is he feeling nervous all of a sudden? Jihoon put a hand on top of his heart. 

“Oh? What the hell is this?” 

“Jihoon? Are you okay? Is the trainee okay? Is he good? Say something.” Instead of an answer, Jihoon’s feet suddenly slipped from Cheol’s legs and they both fell on their butts. “Ya! What did you even see?”

“Hyung...” Jihoon managed to say, still dazed. 

“What?” 

“I think I saw a tiger...” 

🌠🌠🌠

_ “I hate that he’s a fool...yet you can’t just ignore him. Your eyes automatically go to him no matter what he does.”  
  
_

“Rawr~” Uju formed his fingers into tiger claws as he acted like he’s clawing Jihoon’s neck. “Do I look like a tiger now?”

Jihoon just ruffled his son’s hair and continued his story. 

“Number 2. _I hate that he knows everything_.” 

🌠🌠🌠

Jihoon was awakened by the sound of someone blowing something. He felt a shooting pain on his neck. He fell asleep in front of his PC again. 

Their debut is getting nearer and nearer so he’s spending his nights inside the company studio again. It’s best to be ready and he really can’t disappoint his members or anyone who has their faith in him. 

He opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung beside him, blowing on the hot ramen. 

“What are you doing?” 

Soonyoung was startled. He almost fell off his chair. Thanks to Jihoon’s quick reflex, he managed to hold Soonyoung by the wrist. 

When they realized that their skins are touching, both of them looked away. It was Soonyoung who broke the awkward silence. 

“I was actually going to wake you up after I make sure the ramen isn’t hot. I’m sorry for the noise.” Soonyoung rubbed his nape, shyly. He pushed the ramen cup in front of Jihoon. “Eat. You haven’t eaten since earlier, Hansol told me.” 

Jihoon looked at the guy beside him. “You haven’t eaten too, Channie told me.” 

With a huge grin on his face, Soonyoung poked Jihoon’s arm. “So, you’re checking on me, Jihoonie?” 

The other awkwardly cleared his throat. “Why are you trying so hard to make it cold?” 

Soonyoung bit his lip as he stared at Jihoon who picked up the chopsticks. “You don’t like hot stuff.” 

Jihoon stopped then looked at Soonyoung. “Then, I can just put—”

“Put ice cubes on your ramen? I already thought about that but there are no ice cubes on the fridge.” Soonyoung chuckled. 

“How did you know that?” 

Soonyoung smiled, bunched up cheeks more noticeable, eyes forming that 10:10 their fans love. “I’m pretty...observant, Jihoonie~” 

Jihoon didn’t like hot stuff...but his heart actually felt warm knowing someone out there is looking after him. 

“You finished the choreo for Shining Diamond?” Jihoon asked their choreographer. 

Just like him, he knew Soonyoung is bearing a huge weight on his shoulder too. Maybe that’s why talking to him makes his heart warmer. It feels good to talk to people who share the same burden as you are. 

“Not yet. But I’m making progress. I was having lunch with Junnie and the others earlier when I saw a tissue and I suddenly thought about this dance step.” Soonyoung showed Jihoon the step he thought of. “What do you think about it?” 

Jihoon hummed. “It’s good.” Sometimes, he couldn’t help but think that Soonyoung and he are two different yet very similar persons. The fact that they still connect amazes Jihoon a lot. The way they get random inspirations like that all of a sudden. It’s just amazing. “Show that to the kids tomorrow.” 

Jihoon took his chopsticks and broke it into two. Unluckily, he didn’t break it perfectly. It made the guy beside him chuckle.

“Aigoo, our Jihoonie can’t even break his chopstick in half.” Soonyoung took his own and proudly showed Jihoon how to break in into half. Well, unlucky for him too, it met the same fate as Jihoon’s chopstick. 

The studio was suddenly filled with Jihoon’s laughter. “You are an idiot, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“It really feels good to hear your laughter, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung took the other half of Jihoon’s chopstick and gave his other half to Jihoon so the chopsticks would match. “They finally match.” He smiled at Jihoon again and the other felt that unusual beating of his heart again. 

Next thing he knew, the other is already patting his head. 

“You’ve worked hard, Jihoonie~ I just want you to know that. You don’t have to pressure yourself more. You’re already doing well.” 

And at that moment, Jihoon felt like a tiny bit of the weight on his chest has been lifted. 

🌠🌠🌠  
  


“ _I hate that he knows everything...about me more than myself._ ” 

Uju sat up and gave his daddy a pat on the head too. “You’re working hard until now, Daddy~” 

That made Jihoon smile, eyes forming crescents as he pinched his son’s cheeks. He sat up and tugged Uju to the bathroom to give him a bath. 

“What’s number 3, Daddy?” 

“Number 3, _I hate that he can’t do anything normal with that mind of his_.” 

🌠🌠🌠

“Why are you here again?” Jihoon asked, crossed arms as he saw Soonyoung, smiling widely at him, standing at the doorstep of his studio. 

The other chuckled as he showed Jihoon boxes of pizza on his other hand. “I’m just visiting you, bro. What’s wrong with that?” 

**Bro**. 

Jihoon didn’t know why it made him grit his teeth just by hearing that. “Stop grinning like that and stop calling me bro, I’ll let you in.” 

Soonyoung closed the door behind him and placed the boxes of pizza on the table. He also bought coke — Jihoon’s favorite drink.

“Then, what should I call you?” Soonyoung teased to which Jihoon just rolled his eyes. 

“Do whatever you want,” Jihoon said, pretending not to care. 

“Perhaps...Pikachu?” The other giggled. It really seems like teasing Jihoon is one of his favorite hobbies. 

“Eeeeengk~” But yeah, Jihoon still plays along with him. 

“Old friend Jihoonie?” 

“Eeeengk~” 

“Bro! Bro is perfect!” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Stop that—”

He was about to turn around to stop Soonyoung from speaking any further when he was startled because the latter suddenly whispered into his ears. 

“How about... _my love_?” 

They stared at each other for what feels like forever. Jihoon could feel his heart beating so fast again. And as usual, he’s the first one to break the tension. 

“Ha ha, that’s funny, Kwon Soonyoung.” He quickly stood up, hoping the blue and purple lighting in his studio will finally be put into good use by hiding the blush on his face. “You can play with my equipment. Just...” He took a deep breath. “Just...don’t break anything.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes were suddenly filled with stars as he excitedly sat in front of Jihoon’s PC. He started pressing buttons and Jihoon has to hold his breath while watching Soonyoung. Afraid that the other would see something there...that he shouldn’t. 

“Oh, how do I do this—” Soonyoung was taken aback when he felt a hand on top of his that’s holding the mouse. 

It’s Jihoon, face dangerously close to his. “You do this to add clips. Here, you see that icon right there, that’s what you use to delete.”

He continued explaining to the other. Little did he know, Soonyoung isn’t even looking at the monitor. He’s looking at Jihoon whose face is a few inches from him, seriously explaining things to him. 

“Okay, that’s it.” Jihoon finally turned his head and caught Soonyoung staring at him. He felt his blood rushing to his face again. “Y-Ya! Are you even listening?” 

“Hmm.” Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll take care of Woozi’s Room. You can go to Bumzu hyung. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

It just made Jihoon more nervous. “Don’t touch anything except that, okay? And don’t make something out of tiger growls.” He said as he took his phone and a box of pizza that Soonyoung bought for him. “Ya! Kwon Soonyoung. I’ll be back in two hours, okay?” 

And so, Jihoon left the room. But it’s not even an hour and he’s already feeling anxious.  
  


“Ya, you can go accompany Soonyoung if you’re too worried he might see a secret track or something on your PC—”

“T-There’s no secret track, hyung!” 

After two more hours, Jihoon quickly ran towards his studio. When he opened it, he expected the room to be in chaos. However, it’s the complete opposite. He found Soonyoung sleeping in front of his PC. 

There’s a short song that he managed to make in just a short period of time. 

“Horang— Horanghae?” Jihoon read as he chuckled and looked at sleeping Soonyoung with a fond smile on his face. 

There’s also a notification on the other’s phone. 

“The idiot posted his horanghae song.” Jihoon shook his head. But he felt something warm in his chest again as he read the caption. 

[ **17’S** ** 호시 ** ] Thank you, T. Lee Jihoon. 

🌠🌠🌠

“ _I hate that he can’t do anything normal with that mind of his...yet it makes you want to take care of him_.” 

“Horanghae~” Uju formed both of his hands into tiger claws now as he scrunched his nose cutely. “It’s cute tho, Daddy.” 

Jihoon carried his son on top of the counter as he continued mixing some ingredients. 

“Wait, Daddy! You should add more flour!” 

Jihoon was startled when Uju suddenly put flour on his nose. “Aigoo~ someone wants to be tickled.” 

Uju’s laughter filled the whole house. 

“Tell me, what’s next, Daddy! I’m really excited.” The little boy watched as his dad put the mixture into the oven. Their faces are still full of flour. 

Jihoon went towards his son and wiped the flour on his face. 

“Number 4, _I hate that he’s so clueless._ ” 

🌠🌠🌠

“Jihoon hyung, do you have a radar or something?” Seungkwan asked as he entered the older’s studio, holding an iced americano on his one hand.

Jihoon furrowed his brows. “What radar are you saying?” 

Seungkwan handed him his phone and showed Jihoon’s Weverse reply to fans. “Your replies to Hoshi-tiger posts. Carats are saying you’re the #1 Hoshi tiger agenda anti.” 

Jihoon just shrugged then he went back to whatever he was doing. He’s actually been frustrated for the past few days. 

“No matter how many times I reply to that, the idiot won’t reply so...” 

“What? Are you saying something, hyung?” 

“I said, you may start recording, Seungkwan.” 

Jihoon has tried so many attempts. (Yeah, believe him.) He tried asking Soonyoung out and ended up being scolded by Jeonghan. 

“Jihoon-ah, asking Soonyoung to go with you to the gym at 2 AM doesn’t equate to you asking him on a date.” 

Jihoon refused to believe that. Soonyoung is just clueless, he thought. 

Another attempt is Jihoon heeding Jisoo’s advice and that is to tell Soonyoung he likes him through his eyes. He received another earful after that. 

“Lee Jihoon, staring at Soonyoung fondly when he’s not looking then immediately changing your expression to glaring when he caught you won’t get you anywhere.” Jisoo shook his head at the hopeless Jihoon. 

He’s doing his best, Jihoon defended. Kwon Soonyoung is just clueless. And now, he’s doing things...his own way. 

And this is by initiating a conversation. 

Seungkwan crossed his arms. “Hyung, you, replying randomly to Soonyoung hyung in Weverse, isn’t equivalent to flirting.” 

“Y-Ya! Who said I’m flirting!” 

“Call Soonyoung hyung and confess to him. That’s the right thing to do!” Seungkwan said as he closed the door to Jihoon’s studio. 

And so, that’s what Jihoon did. He told Soonyoung to go to the studio. All day, he’s been checking his phone for a reply. His heart skipped a beat as he received a message from the other. 

** [See you later, Jihoonie~  😙 ]  **

Jihoon immersed himself in writing songs all day. After so many hours, he looked at his clock and saw that it’s already 10 PM. 

“The idiot is late,” Jihoon said as he stretched his arms and looked at his phone. He saw that there are a bunch of notifications from Soonyoung. “Oh, he must’ve been on his way.” 

However, said guy didn’t come. “Did I just get stood up to?” Jihoon laughed, bitterly. He knew it, confessing isn’t really for him. 

Jihoon wished he has a time machine. Just so he could go back into the future and see how the person that he likes would react when he confess but no...there’s no time machine. This is the real life and he’s Lee Jihoon, genius composer, a hopeless romantic who’d never get to say what he truly feels to the person that he likes. 

He received another notification and it showed a Weverse post from Soonyoung in Weverse telling him that he won’t be able to come because he’s already sleepy. 

Stupid Jihoonie, his heart even fluttered because Soonyoung called him “precious” with a  ❤️ emoji. 

“At least he put a heart,” Jihoon said as he posted something in reply too. 

Jihoon took a nap and he was awakened by the sound of the studio door opening and closing. He opened his eyes and saw Soonyoung standing there with a huge smile on his face. 

“I thought you won’t come.” 

“I thought...you might be waiting,” Soonyoung answered as he took a step forward. 

Jihoon rubbed his nape. “Hmm, not really.” Liar, you’re waiting, idiot, he told himself. 

“You have something to tell me, right?” 

It made Jihoon tense. Suddenly, everything that he wants to say was all gone. He couldn’t think of anything right at that moment. It was like his mind just logged off. “I...” He bit his lip. “Soonyoung, you—”

Soonyoung’s smile went even wider. “It’s okay, Jihoon. You can say it.” 

Jihoon clenched his fist then shut his eyes. “Soonyoung, you are an idiot.” 

Soonyoung’s just stood there, his face unreadable. Jihoon took a deep breath and said the words he’s been keeping all these years. It’s now or never. 

“You are an idiot but...I _like_ you.”

Jihoon was waiting for Soonyoung’s reaction but the latter just grinned widely at him then answered him with a “Yes.” 

“Yes, what? Yes, you are an idiot? Yes, you know I like you?” 

What Soonyoung answered him almost made Jihoon choke. 

“Yes, I can be your boyfriend.” 

“But, I haven’t even asked you yet—”

Soonyoung walked closer to him. He put both of his hands on both sides of Jihoon’s swivel chair. “It’s okay. That’s where we’re going anyways because I like you too, Jihoonie~”

Before Jihoon could even react, Soonyoung leaned closer to his face and connected their lips. 

🌠🌠🌠

“ _I hate that he’s clueless yet that doesn’t stop you from telling him how much you like him_.” 

Uju clapped his hands. “Yey! Finally!” He went to his Daddy who’s busy cooking something. 

“What is this, Daddy?”

“It’s seaweed. Can you try this baby universe? Tell me if it tastes okay.” Jihoon told the kid as he blows on the soup.

He made Uju taste what he’s cooking. The little boy clapped his hands. “Perfect! Just like you and your ex-boyfriend, Daddy~” 

Jihoon ruffled his son’s hair. “Okay, number 5. _I hate that he’s so clingy_.” 

🌠🌠🌠

“Kwon Soonyoung, I told you to keep it low, right? Why did you post that picture on Twitter?” Jihoon asked, his arms crossed. 

His boyfriend just laughed. “But it’s cute~ They said we’re cute together.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’re really stubborn.” He was about to go out of the room when he noticed Soonyoung’s clothes for the event they were about to attend to that day. “Ya! Why are you wearing thin clothes? It’s -2 degrees Celsius outside, are you kidding me?” 

Jihoon walked towards his boyfriend then wrapped a scarf around Soonyoung’s neck. The latter took him by surprise by pulling him down and giving him a quick peck on his lips. 

Jihoon’s eyes widened as he slapped Soonyoung on his shoulder. “Ya! I told you to keep it low. Why are you like that?” He sighed. 

Soonyoung pouted. “Is it wrong being clingy to my boyfriend?”

Jihoon suddenly felt guilty about what he said. They’re busy these past few days and he misses Soonyoung too but they are yet to tell the others about their relationship so he’s kinda worried. “It’s not...” 

“Okay, I won’t be clingy anymore,” Soonyoung said as the other walked out of the dressing room. 

All day, the two of them aren’t talking. Jihoon tried to initiate but his pride always stands in the way. In the end, he couldn’t do anything but reply to random Weverse posts again. As expected, he didn’t get any reply from his boyfriend.

Finally, he decided to finally talk to Soonyoung. He bravely went inside the room but almost backed out when he saw that half of the other members are there. 

However, Jihoon took brave steps as he sat a few spaces away from Soonyoung. With a phone in his hand, he took a picture of himself and posted it in fancafe. 

[ **Uhmm, dress warmly.** ] 

After a few minutes, Jihoon received a notification from fancafe. 

It’s Soonyoung who posted a selca too with a caption: 

[ **Eung, I dressed warmly.** ** 💕 ** ] 

He glanced to his side and saw Soonyoung already looking at him, pouting. Jihoon slowly scooted closer to sit beside Soonyoung. When he reached the space next Soonyoung, he took a pillow and was slowly reaching for the other’s hand when Seungkwan spoke. 

“Aigoo, both of you should stop using Weverse and Fancafe as your dating grounds. Aigoo~” 

Jihoon and Soonyoung’s eyes widened. 

“Y-You know?” 

The other members just shook their heads and they all looked at the pillow between Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

“If you think you’re being lowkey, think again. Aigoo, this combi.” 

🌠🌠🌠

“ _I hate that he’s clingy...but that makes it impossible to stay away from him_.” 

“Whoa! Seungkwan samchon is really sharp at noticing these things.” Uju gave his Dad a thumbs up then went back to arranging the letters in front of him. 

“All of your samchons are.” Jihoon chuckled. “We were the only ones that are...dense.”

Uju gave Jihoon a letter written on a cardboard. “So, what’s number 6, Daddy?” 

Jihoon looked out of their window in deep thought. 

“ _I hate that he thinks of the most absurd ideas_.” 

🌠🌠🌠

“Love~” 

“Hmm?” 

“Love~” 

“Hmm? Why are you calling me repeatedly, I’m just here beside you.” Jihoon asked as he moved his body closer to Soonyoung for warmth.

They’re inside his studio, cuddling on the couch after a whole day of work. It’s been a routine all throughout these years. 

“Nothing. I just want to call you.” Soonyoung chuckled. 

“Idiot~” Jihoon said, voice laced with fondness. 

“What do you think about us being a family when we grow old?” Soonyoung asked, all of a sudden. 

“You’re asking that all of a sudden?” Jihoon looked up. He felt Soonyoung rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“I just...” Soonyoung giggled. “You know I’m someone who always wants to look ahead.” 

Jihoon hummed. Soonyoung’s indeed like that. He has a clear view of what he wants to happen. Has a clear line between his likes and dislikes. He knows what he wants not just for himself but for the people he cherishes. 

“Maybe...we’ll live on a farm. I’m still writing songs in the evening and I’ll be helping you shovel some cow poops in the morning.” 

Soonyoung laughed. “How did you know that’s what I want?” 

“Your interview years ago,” Jihoon answered. Soonyoung said he wants to live a simple life on a farm. 

Soonyoung gasped. “You still remember, Jihoonie?” 

“I remember everything...about you.” 

From what Soonyoung is wearing the day Jihoon saw him dance like he’s breaking the mirrors in that audition room up to the tiger boxers he insisted on wearing that morning. 

“How about kids? How many do you want?” Soonyoung shifted his body and excitedly asked Jihoon. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, don’t tell me you want a football team, okay? I will smack you on the head if you do.” Jihoon told Soonyoung who just pouted. “I want a son...and a daughter.” 

“You really don’t want a football team, Hoonie?” Soonyoung winced when Jihoon jabbed him on his stomach. “Okay, I’ll just raise tigers as a pet.” 

“Shut up, will you?”

“Shut up, you love me~”

“Shut up, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung’s absurd ideas. 

“How about we get married tomorrow?” 

Jihoon stopped laughing when he heard what Soonyoung said. He adjusted his position so he could meet Soonyoung’s eyes. 

The stars he loves the most are there. 

“Ya, Kwon Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung leaned his face closer and kissed Jihoon fully on the lips. Slow yet passionate and sweet. 

The butterflies, the stars, they’re all there. 

“Lee Jihoon, will you be this tiger’s zookeeper for the rest of his life?” 

🌠🌠🌠

“ _I hate that he thinks of the most absurd ideas...but you can’t even say no to him_.” 

Uju gave Jihoon a handkerchief. “Daddy, you’re still a crybaby!” 

Jihoon pinched the cheeks of his son. “I’m just...happy, baby universe~” 

Just in time, the door opened and it revealed a woman. The moment Uju saw who entered, he immediately ran towards her and hugged her.

“Aigoo~ Uju, our baby universe, how are you?”

Jihoon walked towards them. “Noona.” 

“I just came by to give you a month's worth supply of kimchi.” She said as she pointed at the paper bag she’s carrying. 

“Thank you, Noona. Please tell Eomeonim we’ll eat this well.” 

She kissed Uju one last time on the cheeks. She looked around the house and smiled at what she saw. 

“Jihoon, Uju, fighting~” 

Jihoon and Uju turned off the lights. They went behind the couch and talked in whispers. 

“So, did you say yes, Daddy? What happened next? What’s the last thing you hate about him?”

Jihoon giggled at how curious his young son is. He leaned down and kissed Uju on his forehead. 

“The last thing I hate about him is...” 

Before he could even say a word, they heard the door opening.

“Uju? Jihoonie?”

They heard footsteps and a few seconds after, the light turned on again.

The two went out of their hiding place and shouted at the top of their lungs. 

“Surprise~” 

In front of them, a man is standing, carrier on his one hand. His jaw is dropped open in shock as he saw the “ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** ” banner hanging by the window. Jihoon and Uju, holding a cake with two tigers and a small cub on top of it. 

The little boy ran towards the man and gave him a hug. “Happy Birthday, Papa!”

Jihoon walked towards them and gave his husband a peck on his lips. “Happy birthday, love~ Are you surprised?” 

Soonyoung carried his son then looked at Jihoon, shock still written all over his face. “Ya~ Jihoonie, is this really you? You don’t like surprises.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Just make a wish and blow your cake~” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes and clasped his hands. Uju stared at him and did the same. 

“Baby universe, you’re not the birthday boy.” 

Soonyoung kissed his son and smiled. “Ey~ Just let him be.” 

The family ate the foods, and seaweed soup Jihoon cooked and the cake that Jihoon and Uju baked. Soonyoung told them how lonely it is to be on an overseas trip a few days before his birthday. He almost thought he won’t be able to arrive on time. 

They’re now lying on the bed, with Uju in between them. The little boy’s eyes are slowly drooping. 

“Daddy, what’s the last thing you hate about your ex-boyfriend?” 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, weirdly. “Ex-boyfriend? You have another ex-boyfriend—“ Jihoon quickly covered his mouth. 

“This is why I don’t get to finish any stories about you. You’re too noisy.” Jihoon complained. 

Soonyoung pouted. “What weird things about me are you telling our son again?” 

“The last thing I hate about him is that...” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung in the eyes. “I hate that I can’t even hate him...not even once because all those things make you love every bit of him more.” He held Soonyoung’s hand and kissed the back of it. “And that’s the reason why he is my ex-boyfriend. _It’s because he’s already my husband now_.”

Soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks became even more noticeable because of that. He mouthed _‘I love you_ ’ to Jihoon then gave his husband a kiss on his cheeks.

“Daddy, Papa, I love you both~” Uju whispered as he drifted to sleep. Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed him on his both cheeks as they watched life’s greatest gift to them: it’s their son. 

“Happy birthday, love. Thank you for being born.” Jihoon greeted the other again. “I wonder what you and Uju wished for earlier.” 

Soonyoung grinned at him, eyes forming slanted lines. “Do you really want to know, love? I asked him earlier and I’m shocked to know we have the same wish.” 

“Hmm, what’s that?” 

Soonyoung leaned his face closer to Jihoon and whispered to the latter. 

“Uju said he wants a baby sister~”

**Author's Note:**

> — thank you for reading 💕 comments and kudos are highly-appreciated uwu


End file.
